Methods and devices for controlling the fuel quantity to be injected are known. In the case of these methods and devices, a solenoid valve governs the injection duration. In the case of solenoid valves, a specific time interval passes between the drive point in time and the reaction of the solenoid valve. This time interval is normally called the delay time, the pull-in time or the drop-out time of the valve. This delay time depends, inter alia, on the coil temperature and various other parameters. A variable solenoid valve delay time, in turn, results in a variable injection duration and, thus, a changing injected fuel quantity.